Dark Angel Sora
by Maskedfury
Summary: Sora is an X5 on the run from maticore, he meets up with an old friend, and falls in love with a new one. But all is not what it seems. Yaoi, RikuXSora, CloudXSora. CloudXSephiroth
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Dark Angel Sora

Chapter 1

2019

The sleek black _Ninja 112_ cruised down Destiny Boulevard, not halting at the street lights. The slim figure on the bike increased it's speed, hoping to lose the pursuing Manticore Hummer that was doing about 120 mp/h behind him. The bulky machine had trouble maneuvering in the tight streets of Destiny City, but the _Ninja_ was built for speed and incredible agility. The biker turned suddenly onto another street, smiling grimly as the Hummer screeched by, unable to perform on the same level as the Motorcycle. _Idiots_ he thought

All his life, Sora had been trained to be the perfect soldier. He wasn't born. He was _harvested_. A secret government agency called Manticore, who had created almost forty children within the years of 1997 to 2003. Sora had been the last to "born". All of the X5 units, as they were called, were created with animal DNA, such as dogs, wolves, tigers, etcetera. Sora himself was bred with cheetah DNA. From the age of two, X5's were trained for combat and to make full use of their abilities. The mistake that Colonel Lydecker, Manticore's head officer, was that he thought he could control all of them with out any kind of problem. But the Colonel was wrong. Dead wrong.

In 2009, when Sora was six years old, a small group of X5's, all older than him, devised an escape plan, and put it to action on a cold February night. Sora had stuck with one of the older members, named Seth, who led him safely to the out skirts of River Falls, Wisconsin. At the time, the United States economy had been sabotaged by terrorist, creating an era called the post-Pulse. For next year, he lived in deserted tree house, stealing what he needed until a family had moved in the house in which the tree house stood. The woman, who could not have children of her own, gratefully adopted Sora and for three years, he lived a good, wholesome life, never revealing his past with Manticore.

His mother loved him dearly. He could look at her, know it. But when he looked at his father, he saw a man that only saw him for what his body could offer. He would come in the middle of the night and take him in the basement. He said, that if Sora wanted his mother to live, he would be quite, and never tell anyone what happened at night. Then the next hour or so would be a blur of pain and misery for the young X5. He did not question what his father did, thinking that it was how a normal people lived, and Sora wanted desperately to be _normal._

But one day, he came home from school and his mother was not home. At ten years old, he had never once come home to an empty house. His mother was always home. But this time, it was his adoptive father who was home. He led Sora into a dark room, and removed the boy's shirt, and began to touch him. At the time, Sora understood that this was _not_ how normal families acted, and though he did not know what the man was doing, but he _did_ know that it was **wrong**.

Manticore training taking over, he quickly devised that the easiest way to kill the pervert was to snap his neck. He grabbed his "father" by the throat, and in one fluid movement, snapped the neck in two places…

…Just as his mother walked in. She took in the seen, apparently not surprised by the act committed against Sora. What did surprise her, was that this boy, this child, had actually _killed_ his attacker.

Leanne hugged the boy close, crying, and saying how sorry she was that he had experienced this. He told her he loved and that he was sorry for any problems he had caused, then left the house, never to return again. Manticore had been chasing him ever since his escape.

Dismounting his bike, Sora pulled of the black helmet freeing his spiky brown hair that seemed to stick out in all directions, and wheeled the _Ninja 112_ into a dark shed. It would hopefully be safe here. Hopefully he would be safe here. Manticore had chased him half way across the Nation. Destiny City was just a stopping point. Turning around, he headed for the _Cherry Apple._ It was a pre- pulse era bar, that most of the middle class people hung out at. It smelled strongly of old alcohol. Almost as soon as he entered, people were checkin' him out. He patiently ignored them, his sight automatically adjusting to the bars lighting. Sora headed for the stairs that led up to a landing which held tables for the customers to sit at. In the far back corner, two men sat talking. They could not have been older than twenty-five, and by the way they were talking, they seemed to be close friends.

Sora recognized one of them. He was tall, and muscular, but not bulky. His hair was platinum, and his eyes were a mesmerizing sea green. His name was Riku, and Sora had know him from his days in River Falls. They had been next door neighbors, and they had been close friends, even though Riku was three years older than him. Sora had actually considered telling the platinum haired boy about his past at Manticore, but that was just before he was sexually assaulted by his father.

Walking with a purpose, he approached the table, just as Riku looked up. His eyes flashed with recognition.

"Sora? Is that you?" he rose to meet the X5.

"Yeah, long time no see, huh?"

"Are you kidding it's been, what, five years?" Riku said, looking over the boys body, noticing that he had come a long way since elementary school. In more was than one.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Sora said, feeling happy to be around some he could actually trust.

The guy behind them coughed, and Riku turned to introduce hem. "This is Cloud, we work together at-" he was cut off by the spiky haired blond.

"At the Starbucks on Main Street. Jobs are to come by these days." Cloud was looking at Sora with serious interest.

Luckily, before he could say anything further, Riku interrupted. "So, where are you staying? How long are you staying?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea. I didn't even know I was going to see you." Sora said, ignoring the flirty looks Cloud was throwing him. "I was just gonna rent a hotel room I guess."

"Hell naw." Riku exclaimed. "You're gonna stay with me and Cloud. We've got an extra room, and I'll be damned if my friend stays in some musty ass hotel when he could be some where safe."

_You don't have to worry about me being in danger,_ Sora thought wryly. Out loud he said, "Riku that's very generous of you, but I wouldn't want to impose. And I don't have a job."

"He could work at Starbucks with us," Cloud pointed out. "We _are_ under staffed as it is."

"There, see Sora, you've got a place to stay _and_ a job." Riku said, a pleading look in his eyes. "Come on Sora, please?"

Sora sighed. This totally violated all of his self rules, involving other people in his life. But then again, he longed to around people he knew and that he was comfortable with. There was really only one thing he could say. "Okay, but only if I pay half the rent and I help take care of the apartment."

"That fine with me. Lets go." Riku said, grabbing his coat.

"I've got to get my bike." Sora said, standing up. "I'll meet you around front."

"I'll come with." Cloud offered, and Sora rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Outside, Sora led Cloud around the back of the building toward the shady shed that held his bike. As the rounded the corner, they saw two large gangers, who were pulling the _Ninja 112_ out of the shed. Sora instantly became thoroughly pissed and confronted them instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the X5 said, boldly approaching the gangers. "Get away from my bike!"

"Who the hell are you?" the one the bike said, raising an aluminum bat.

"Do you really wanna throw down out here?" Sora said, hoping that he would not have to reveal his Manticore nature. The Gangers began to move toward him, and knew that he would have to fight. Relying completely on his training, he moved before the even realized it, grabbing the closest one, throwing him up against the wall. The other one swung the bat at Sora's head, but he easily danced under it, hitting the man with a flat palm in the chest. This was all down in under twenty seconds.

Jumping on the _Ninja 112_, Sora started the ignition and rode toward Cloud, who was looking at him with an expression of total wonder.

"Your one of the crazy mutants, aren't you?" he said, after staring at him for a moment longer.

"I am genetic soldier, if that's what you mean." Sora said, not even trying to hide it. Cloud had seen him lift a guy at least three times his body weight and **throw** him. There was no around that. "Cloud, you wont tell Riku will you? I don't want to put him in any danger."

"I wont," the blonde said, "For a _price_."

"Name it. How much money and how soon?"

"Who said anything about money?" Cloud asked, and he moved closer to Sora. "What I want is clean and simple. Just a brief kiss."

Sora's mouth dropped. He was not definitely expecting that. "Why?"

Cloud considered the question. "I've known Riku for a long time, Sora. And in that time, I have come to realize that Riku can get what ever he wants, when he wants. I can't. After a while I kinda grew tired of being in his shadow. I want to have something that he can't have, even if it's just for a second."

Sora understood Cloud's explanation immediately, having been acquainted with those same feeling on more than one occasion. Being what he was, he had to hide his abilities and allow others to pass him up. "I understand. And I'll give you three seconds."

"What does that-" Cloud felt his ignorant comment smothered by Sora's mouth capturing his own. Sora counted down the seconds that he had promised to Cloud. 3…2…1…the X5 shoved him hard, determined to keep a grip on his better judgment. He already violated it twice in the last twenty-four hours. First he had agreed to move in with Riku, then he allowed Cloud to live, after witnessing his Manticore power, and then _KISSED_ him, no less. _What is wrong with you, Sora?_ He thought. The old him would have killed them both, and would have been half way to Antarctica by now. _You are one messed up sixteen year old._ Behind them, Sora's genetically enhanced hearing heard the faintest stir from one of his earlier victims.

"We should go," Sora said, "Riku's waiting."

The mounted the _Ninja, _rode around front to Riku, and he knew found life.

His senses were abnormally dull, this morning. The was a particular throbbing in the back of his head. Sora reached out to grab his pillow…

His eyes flew open. This was _not_ his room! He recognized none of it. _Where the hell am I? _He thought. Then, like being hit up-side the head, the X5's memory came back.

After the alley incident, he came to Cloud and Riku's apartment. They had showed him around, and Riku went immediately went to bed. Sora, being used to staying up for days at a time, had stayed up and talked with Cloud. Mostly about stupid stuff, like who had the worst grades in high school, which turned out to be Sora, since he had never finished the fourth grade. Cloud was shocked to hear that Sora was only sixteen. With in an hour, Sora had consumed fourteen beers, and three bottles of wine. By which time, he was seriously drunk. He would laugh if Cloud even said the word pudding. By five in the morning, he passed out, and here he was.

Sora sat up in the twin sized bed, shrugging off the thin comforter. He was in the pajamas he had pack in a back pack. But if he remembered correctly, he had passed out in his biker outfit. That posed an interesting question. Riku had gone to bed almost as soon as they gotten to the apartment, Sora himself had passed out so that only left…

"CLOUD!" Sora leapt out the bed and yanked the door open. "CLOUD GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE!"

The blond boy did not answer. Sora ventured down the hallway, towards the bathroom, where he heard the shower running. Without knocking, he threw open the door and yanked back the plain, black shower curtain and was shaken to see that it was not Cloud who was in the shower, but Riku. They stood there for a moment, Sora inadvertently drinking in the whole of the sight.

"Um…Sora…can I help you with something?" Riku said.

Sora plastered a fake smile on his face. "Sorry, I thought you were Cloud."

He quickly closed the curtain, and exit the bathroom, heart thudding against his chest.

"Pull yourself together Sora," he told himself. "You're okay."

"Do you always talk to yourself, or his this a new habit?"

Cloud had appeared behind him, fully clothed, apparently getting ready for work.

Sora whirled on him, ready to punch his face in for all the problem he had caused in the last twelve and a half minutes.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS!" Sora yelled, leaping at the tall blonde, trying to knock him over, but the effects of the hang over he was experiencing caused him to over step, tripping over Cloud's foot and landing flat on his face.

"Don't so great when you're pumped full of alcohol, are you?" the blonde said, flashing a cocky smile.

"Even drunk I can beat you ass," the X5 lashed out with his foot, connecting with the older boy's ankle and sending him toppling to the ground. "How's that for a drunk, you donkey?" He leapt on top of Cloud in an attempt to strangle him.

At precise moment, Riku emerged from the bathroom, towel rapped Around his waist. He did not say anything, but gave them a look that said, 'One night together and they are already making out on the floor.' Sora and Cloud read this look and sprang apart.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" they both yelled.

"Did I say that?" Riku replied coolly.

"No but you thought it." Cloud said.

Riku shook his head and went into his room. Cloud got to his feet running a hand over his spiky blonde quills. He offered Sora hand, but the X5 ignored him, refusing to accept anymore help. Using the wall to steady himself, Sora demanded to know what Cloud had done to him in his sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud said, genuine innocence in his eyes and voice. "Sora, after last night, thought you would trust me."

Sora knew that Cloud was telling the truth, but did not like the fact that he had been wrong. After a few minutes of thinking, Sora said, "Look, I am sorry that I've been a ass hole to you. I thought the only reason you were being nice to me is so that you could… uh…well…" his words deserted him.

Cloud picked up on what Sora was trying to say almost as soon as the first words came out of his mouth. "You thought I was just tryin' to get onto your pants. Right?"

Sora blushed, and looked away. "Yeah, basically."

"Sora-_san_, I know I seem like the type to do something like that, but I'm."

"Sorry, Cloud. So, what _did_ you do with my clothes?"

"I put them in the laundry. You didn't have anything have anything else, so I was gonna let you borrow a few of my outfits. They are to tight on me and I thought you might be able to wear them."

Sora was once again astounded by the blondes kindness. "Thanks."

"You might want to hurry up. You've got an interview at Starbucks in twenty minutes."

FINALLY FINISED! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for Fan Fiction. Pleas r & r.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

Dark Angel: Sora

Chapter 2

2019

To say the least, Destiny City was the kind of city that you get lost in as soon as you exit your house. Sora felt extremely lucky to living with two people that knew the city well. They led Sora with practiced ease through the city to the Starbucks that he had an interview with. The whole time Riku tried to explain the route that they were taking, but Sora was to amazed by the _shear_ size of the place.

When they finally reached the coffee shop, Cloud had to tell Riku to shut up and stop explaining shit that didn't need to be explained. Sora was extremely grateful for this, because his head was still throbbing for his hang over.

The Starbucks was the only one in the large city, which was surprising, seeing as to the fact that there were twelve McDonalds. But this Starbucks was the biggest one he had ever seen. It had two stories, which included a small book store and a small bar. Sora groaned at the thought of _more_ alcohol in his life. The cash register was manned by a single person. She was about the X5's height, with scarlet red hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was most defiantly doe eyed.

"Morning Kairi." Riku said, absent mindedly tugging on a stand of his platinum hair.

"Hey Riku," she said, "Hey Cloud." She looked at the older boy, with obvious interest.

Cloud introduced them, and she still had that dumb look on her face. Sora instantly realized why she was smiling like that. There was something about her movements that suggested that she was interested in Riku. The more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he began to feel. He tried to let his feelings go, like he had been taught at Manticore and he was able to regain control of his mind.

"Is this him?" a strong female voice rang through the Coffee shop, catching Sora's attention.

A large lady, both tall and fat had appeared from what looked to be a storage room. She was at least four times the size of Cloud and Riku put together. Even Sora, with his Manticore training and enhancements, was afraid to fight this monster of a women.

"Yes, Mrs. Kassees. This is Sora." Riku said. Cloud had disappeared some where.

"How old are ye Boy?"

"Sixteen." Sora said, then added, "Ma'am."

"You ever worked a job before?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Well, you are a respectable gentlemen, much better than blonde brat is." Sora smiled, knowing that she was talking about Cloud. "Do ye think that ye could handle the book store?"

"Yes ma'am." Sora said, thinking, _how hard could it be._

"Okay, well here's the key. There is a price list posted on the wall next to the register. You are allowed a one hour break every day. Spend it wisely."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Cloud stared blankly out the large glass doors. It was only ten o'clock and he was already bored. It was like this every day. They wouldn't get any customers until a little after eleven and they usually ate lunch and grabbed a coffee to go. It was so boring. What was worse, was that they almost always ate up stairs. _Poor Sora_, Cloud thought, _upstairs waiting for some customer to come in and buy something_. As he thought of Sora, he thought of the two times he had shared a kiss with the teenage boy. Looking back on that instant in the alley, were Sora was willing to give up every thing he believed in to protect a secret. He felt guilty for taking advantage of the boy. And he the worst part was that Sora seemed so……innocent. But Sora was a trained killer. There **nothing** innocent about that. _Maybe I should go and see him,_ Cloud thought. _But why are you so eager to see him? He is going to die eventually. He too careless. Why loop your self into his own death trap? Because you care about him. What? You know that you want him to be yours… but he is **doomed to DIE!**_

Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing that it was the truth. Sora _was_ doomed to die. It would happen. Sooner than later.

"Kai, I'm gonna take my break, okay?"

"Going to see Sora then, huh?" she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Who said anything about that?" Cloud said, trying to hide an embarrassed smile.

"I see how you look at him, Cloud. You positively glow when you're around him."

"Stick to your magazine, you demented Dr. Phil." Cloud said, and he stomped off.

Sora sat on the carpeted floor of the book store. No one had come in, and he had taken to searching the book shelves for something interesting to read. He had come across something easily: _Evolution of the American Military._ It was some what interesting, and he was even mentioned in a chapter. Well, not him specifically, but the X5's. The book said:

_In an effort to create a better, more efficient soldier, the United States has funded several **trial** experiments to try an refine the DNA of several human children, to be genetically enhanced for better performance on the battle field, but the results were judged inconclusive._

Sora snorted with dark laughter. _They were inconclusive, huh? Inconclusive my ass. The government tried to cover up the fact that they were literally _Stealing_ children at the first stage of conception._ Sora glared at the book as if _it_ was the reason for all of this. He throw down the book, and got up in a bored attempt to find another book, when he heard some one approaching him. Sora whirled, dropping into a fighting stance, expecting anything. Well, almost anything. Cloud was gazing at him with an amused look on his face.

"Is this how you treat every one, or just me?" he said, leaning against a book shelf.

"No." Sora said, "I'm just a little paranoid, is all. Manticore has been following me lately. There is no way that I will go back there."

Cloud's face darkened. "It was that bad, huh?"

Sora nodded. "If it wasn't for my brother Seth, I don't think I would have gotten out."

"You have a brother?"

"Had a brother, actually." Sora's face softened. "Committed suicide a few months ago in Seattle. He refused to go back to Lydecker. And we weren't exactly brothers, but he took care of me, so I consider him my one and only brother."

"Doesn't take blood to make a family." Cloud said, becoming distant. He was silent for moment, than changed the subject.

"Me and Riku are going clubbing to night. You wanna come?"

Once again, Sora snorted with dark laughter. "Are you trying to get me arrested? First you let me drink a gazillion galleons of alcohol, then you want me to go _clubbing?_"

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant. Of course you cannot come. You're only sixteen, what was I thinking." Cloud said, with a dumb smile.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Look, I have some things to do, anyway."

"Like what?" Cloud said.

"Personal _errands._" The brunette said. He was fully planning to find out where the Manticore Hummer had went. He would hopefully be able to stay two steps ahead of them this time.

Cloud looked a little hurt Sora would not tell him what he was doing, but did not press the issue. Without another word, he left the boy alone.

Cloud knocked on the oak door of a large apartment. He had not gone home after work, instead he went to his friend, Aerith's instead. After about a minute and a half, a female about year older than him answered the door.

"Cloud, took you long enough to get here." Aerith said, snatching the bag of McDonalds from him with so much as a thank you.

"Hey, I spent my hard earned money on that."

"Shut the fuck up, Strife." Aerith said, biting into her cheese burger. Suddenly, her expression softened. "Sorry, Cloud, this PMS is killing me."

The spiky haired blonde kissed her forehead. " 's okay. I understand.'

The long haired brunette hugged him close. They had at one point been an inseparable couple, but things had changed over the last few years. They had grown apart. When they were not working, they spent time trying to work out the kinks of their relationship.

"Is Sephiroth here?"

"He just left." Aerith said, pulling Cloud into the house by his shirt. "Which means we are all alone."

Cloud smirked as he closed the door.

Clad in a _new_ biker outfit, Sora guided the _Ninja 112_ down the darkened streets of Destiny City. _How do people sleep at night?_ Sora thought, smiling, _Nighttime is the best part of the day. Its what I thrive on. I _live_ for the night._

Pushing the Bike to go faster, Sora felt the coolness of the night surrounding him, and it felt extremely good. He half way hoped that Manticore found him. It would be refreshing to fight again. His blue eyes blazed with excitement.

Sora's enhanced hearing picked up the light hum of another speeder bike. Although it was still a good distance away, Sora could tell that it had to be pulling at least one-eighty. He smiled inwardly. _This should be fun_.

The brunette boy relinquished his pull on the Bike's accelerator, stopping in front of a large ware house. Within six seconds, a red bike stopped next to his. The riders out fit was black and white, straight down the middle, from helmet to toe. _How tacky is this?_ Sora wondered, as the other motorcycle's engine revved, signaling that he wanted to race.

"Dude, I am _so_ about to kick your ass." Sora said, gunning his own motor.

_Ten minutes later…_

Sora quickly dove behind a trash can as the mystery man fired the gun again, the bullets slamming into the wall just above his head. _How did I get myself into this situation? I was not expecting to be fighting for my life so soon._

**Flash Back**

_Buildings flew by him, in a blur of colors. He was at least twelve feet in front of the black and white guy. Obviously winning. But something was setting off his Manticore sense; some sort of hidden danger. However, he ignored it, to caught up in the thrill of street racing._

_At some point, the other biker caught up with Sora, allowing the X5 to get a better look at him. He was tall, and wiry and had several weapons attached to his suit. For starters, he had a pair of sys holstered to his thighs and a .45 on his hip. He also had a long and elegant sword sheathed on his back along with a compound hunting Bow._

_This shocked Sora, and led him to believe that the biker was most likely an assassin for Manticore. His suspicions were confirmed when the unknown biker grabbed the .45 and fired at no specific point._

_Training taking over, Sora let go of the bars and leapt cat-like from his bike to the assassins. The _Ninja 112_ was a custom job, and included its own auto-steering program. The tall man let out a disgruntled cry, and Sora's knee connected with his side. The bike swerved out of control, and they both fell off. Sora leapt to his feet, just as the man retrieved his gun._

_"Ready to die?" the mercenary said, leveling the gun with Sora's head._

The gun fire stopped, and Sora crept out from his hiding place. The assassin was currently reloading behind a dumpster, a very stupid thing to do in the middle of a fight. Sora used the fact that he had dropped his guard. The X5 nimbly jumped over the trash can, flinging the lid at the man. It his hand, causing him to drop the gun in surprise and allowing Sora to launch a barrage of kicks and punches that brought the man to his knees.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" the brunette yelled, grabbing the man by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Syfer works for no one." Came the defiant reply.

"BULL!" Sora threw him against the opposite wall, unwillingly losing his grip on the mercenary, who wasted no time. Before Sora blinked, Syfer had pulled out his sys and one was slicing through the material of the X5's biker jacket and the cold blade of the weapon biting into his torso. Blood spilled onto Sora's hands. Trying to ignore the burning sensation in his lower torso, Sora snatched the other one from its sheath and jammed it in Syfer's leg, inflicting a wound similar to the one he had received.

Syfer seemed on phased by it, and grabbed his sword, swinging it low, in an attempt to decapitate him. Sora leapt upward, deciding that this fight was getting a little dangerous for his regular tactics. He grabbed the handles of the fire escape pulling himself up onto the narrow landing and out of the swords reach.

"You think that will save you?" Syfer said, pulling his bow from where it rested on his back.

_Damn, forgot that,_ Sora thought. Seconds later, the first arrow pierced the spot on the brick wall about a centimeter away from his head. _Whoa, that is a strong bow!_ Sora continued to climb upwards, toward the roof tops. He could not win this battle.

To his surprise, Syfer did not give chase. Sora silent thanked God. For once in his life, he had been afraid that he was going to die.

And I think I will end it right there at 2376 words. I love this. That was my first true fight scene. Did you like? I know that Syfer is a gay name, but you will come to realize what it means later (snickers). The whole time I was writing, I kept in visioning how Sora will react when he finds out the truth about….Errrr I cant tell yall that. There I go again runnin my big fat mouth. Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.


End file.
